


Carol and no one else

by kilt



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, carol - Fandom, patricia highsmith, price of salt, the price of salt
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the ending of The Price of Salt by Patricia Highsmith (aka Claire Morgan, that was her pseudonym for this book).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol and no one else

Eagerly, Therese walked towards Carol's table and Carol asked a waiter for an additional chair. She was beaming at Therese as soon as she reached the table.  
“Harvey, this is Therese Belivet, a close friend of mine. Therese, this is Harvey Johnson, a friend of Abby.”  
“How do you do?”  
“How do you do?”  
After the chair was brought, Therese sat down and her gaze fell upon Carol. She didn't feel like eating dinner at all, so she only ordered a glass of wine. Therese asked Carol which one to choose and she recommended her a Chardonnay.  
The dinner flew by in a haze, occasionally Therese nodded politely or said something reassuringly, but actually did not care about what Harvey and Carol were talking about. She focused on Carol for the whole evening.  
Harvey paid for the dinner including Therese's glass of wine. When the three of them stood up and walked outside, Carol bid farewell to Harvey, who, a bit disappointed and taken aback, took a cab and left.  
“You have returned?” a frown settled on Carol's forehead.  
“I- I was at the party I told you about. There were so many interesting people. Then this actress walked in and we looked at each other. Immediately, I knew she was one of us.”  
“What are you trying to tell me?” Carol asked incredulously.  
“I thought that talking to her felt like talking to you. At first, I thought so, but I didn't feel anything at all for that woman. She even invited me to a more private party at a guest's hotel room, but I declined, because I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I fled from the party. I am so sorry for not accepting your offer to live with you. I was cold towards you and immature.” she took a deep breath “I love you, Carol, and I want to spend my life with you. I don't care about the possibility of a job at the theater. It has always been a stupid fantasy of mine and it really doesn't matter to me at all anymore. All that matters to me is you.”  
Tears were obstructing Carol's view, which she tried to blink away, and she was smiling at Therese.  
“And I love you, Ms. Belivet. Do you want to take a look at my new flat?”  
“I'd love to” Therese stated with a laugh.  
Carol flung her arm around Therese's waist and they walked away together.


End file.
